Another Dark Tournument?
by MetroLuz
Summary: Kuwabara has benn going under secret raing and good thing since this one guy name YUE challanged the Urameshi team to another Dark Tournument. But who will be the 5th fighter? Will it be Kuwabara's mysterious trainer?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own the characters that I've created. If I did own YYH would i actually spend my   
  
time posting my ideas on the net? No I would be making them, but like I said I don't own it.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
In a forest far away from the busy town a shadow is busy trying to fend off spirit blasts...but their hands are tied together.  
  
"Spirit Drop!" a female voice shouted, as a ball of spirit energy fell to the ground.  
  
The shadow beneath it yelled out and then disappeared quickly, then reappeared.  
  
"Good Kazuma," the female voice called as the shadow floated down.  
  
A tall slender teenage girl with blue and orange hair, red eyes, and nymph ears landed in front of a very little tiered out Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
"Thanks Tetalineu," Kuwabara said as he held up his tied up hand and stared at the ropes. His eyes glowed yellow as does the ropes and they   
  
disappeared.  
  
"I'm proud of you Kazuma, your psychic powers have increased dramatically and now you're controlling them with great finesse," Tetalineu   
  
complemented.  
  
Kuwabara smiled and sat down onto the teal grass.  
  
"Tetalineu?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes Kazuma?" she answered.  
  
"What's it's like...you know, being a nymph?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's different...can't be in the human world, can't be in the demon world. You're just always misplaced," she answered as she sat down too.  
  
"Is that why you create this? This area that's...well like a secret Eden?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Tetalineu just nodded.  
  
////MEANWHILE IN THE HUMAN WORLD//////  
  
"Where the hell is he?" growled a rather familiar teen, yep Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke, I'm certain we will find Kuwabara soon," the soft voice of Kurama said.  
  
"I don't see why we need that pathetic human," Hiei snarled.  
  
"Hey he's part of our original team Hiei," Yusuke pionted out.  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
At spirit world in Koenma's office.  
  
"I received this,"Koenma said as he held up a video tape.  
  
"So?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's another challenge to yet a second Dark Tournament,"Koenma explained, and popped the tape into the VCR.  
  
**Tape**  
  
A young man's face appears on the screen. He has green skin and silver hair, along with piercing green eye.  
  
"Hello and salutations. I am Yue. I would be honored to fight team Urameshi in MY Dark Tournament. Now I know that old bat Genkia will not   
  
participate so I will allow another fighter. And I you refuse this offer...+snaps his fingers and a model of the Earth appears+ I'm afraid that I would   
  
have to eliminate everyone," Yue smirks and the model explodes. "I am so looking forward to you all being there."  
  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well we still need to find a fifth person as well Yusuke." Kurama noted.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm gonna kill Kuwabara when I find him!" Yusuke exclaimed with fire in his eyes.  
  
\\\\\\BACK TO "EDEN"\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kuwabara is levitating and is surrounded by several energy spheres.  
  
"Good now try to teleport those spheres to your targets," Tetalineu instructed.  
  
Kuwabara just nodded his eyes glow blue and as des the spheres, and the spheres disappear. Then the targets explode in a fiery blast.  
  
"Well Kazuma...I think that I taught you all that I could. I now pronounce you a "half-nymph"," she laughed.  
  
"Great, so will I see you again?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Of course,I will always be here when you need me," Tetalineu smiled.  
  
They hug and Kuwabara teleports.  
  
//////BACK TO YUSUKE AND THE OTHERS//////////  
  
Kuwabara instantly appears in front of them.  
  
"Kuwa...Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, sup?" he asked in his originally goofy way.  
  
"Where the hell have you've been?! We've been looking for you for about a day!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"I was...umm..." he began.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"Please Kazuma you must keep this place a secret," Tetalineu begged.  
  
"I won't tell a soul Teta," Kuwabara promised.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you Kazuma," she laughed.  
  
{A/N:I'm just gonna start calling her Teta, cause her full name in a lot of work to type!}  
  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"You were...."Yusuke restated.  
  
"None of your business Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"How did you learn to teleport then Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes please enlighten us baka," Hiei sneered.  
  
"I went through some secret training," Kuwabara said under his breath.  
  
"With?" Kurama implied.  
  
"I'm not telling! I promised her!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Well, now we know it's a girl," Hiei smirked.  
  
"Why were you guys trying to find me?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Turns out there's some manic named Yue and he's challenged us to a second Dark Tournament," Yusuke said.  
  
"Alright! That means I could show you guys some of my new abilities,"Kuwabara boast.  
  
"No we can't...we don't have a fifth person,"Kurama sighed.  
  
"I know who could! My trainer she could!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"But we don't even know her you idiot," Yusuke growled.  
  
"I do, and she's really strong. Come on please?"Kuwabara asked.  
  
The three sighed and decided to et him have his way, besides were else could they find a fifth person on such short terms? Kuwabara smiles and   
  
teleports.  
  
" I am not gonna get use to that," Yusuke said.  
  
////EDEN/////  
  
Kuwabara appears.  
  
"Teta! Teta!" Kuwabara called out.  
  
"Yes Kazuma, back so soon?" Teta asked.  
  
"No I want to know...+takes her hand+ will you do the honor of becoming part of my team for the Dark Tournament?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Kazuma! I can't! Nymphs aren't allowed anywhere! Not even spirit world!" Teta shouted and took her hand back.  
  
"But we need you! They won't need to know that you're a nymph, I have a plan," Kuwabara chuckled.  
  
He leaned in and whispered his idea to Teta. Teta smiles and hugs Kuwabara.  
  
{A/N: There is no lovey-lovey between them they're just really close friends Kuwa still loves Yukina.}  
  
_________Tournament Day___________  
  
Three of the Urameshi team are standing waiting for Kuwabara and his "friend". Then Kuwabara with Teta, who has a long, hooded, cape on so   
  
you can't see her face.  
  
"So this is her?" Hiei asked as he raises an eyebrow.  
  
Kuwabara's eye glows blue as does Hiei, and he begins to levitate.  
  
"Hey! Put me down before I slice your face!!!" Hiei growled.  
  
Kuwabara shrugs and literally drops Hiei. Hiei jumps up and is about to pounce on Kuwabara, but he's frozen in a red glow. Everyone one looks   
  
at the "Hooded Fighter".  
  
"Calm down Hiei, save your energy on the demon." the "Hooded Fighter said as they set Hiei back down, and unfroze him.  
  
Hiei grumbles a turns away from them.  
  
______________________________  
  
Well that's the begining hey give me ideas/complements kay? and please NO FLAMES! 


	2. Love has Finally hit

Okay Chappy 2  
  
Disclaimer-Like I said before...I...DON'T...OWN...IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary- Okay Kuwa finds out about Yukina and how's she Hiei's sister...Teta has a crush on him? Will he accept it?  
  
Notes: [sorry forgot about these in first chappy]  
  
/// \\\ :Scene changed  
  
~~~ ~~~ : Flashback  
  
**: Video  
  
{ } :Author's notice  
  
____ : Date change  
  
*~*: From last chapter  
  
--: Teta to Kuwa  
  
==: Kuwa to Teta  
  
## : Kuwa everyone else  
  
^^ : Teta everyone else  
  
+abc+ :Kuwabara's thought  
  
%abc%: Teta's thought  
  
~ ~: way something is being said.  
  
( ) :side-note  
  
___________________  
  
*~*Hiei grumbles and turns away from them.*~*  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei," Teta said.  
  
"Whatever,"Hiei growled.  
  
--Kazuma, I fear that my identity will be revealed.--  
  
==Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise.==  
  
"Yusuke! Long time no see, huh?" a voice with a slight Irish twist called out.  
  
"Huh... Jin? Jin! What...what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, quite pleased to see a familiar face.  
  
"Kurama," the quiet voice of Touya said, Kurama bows.  
  
##Now why Yukina like somebody like that instead of that idiot baka. I wish my sister would be normal.##  
  
+What? Yukina...and Hiei? Siblings?How...Yukina's so sweet and he's just...just...wait they're eyes. Argh! They both have red eyes, sure I though it was coincidental but nothing big. It was so obvious that it would be wrong..Hiei would kill me if I dated Yukina. Wait...Teta, she cared for me..ad she's..she's all alone. I'm the first to enter her Eden...I remember it.+  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
Kuwabara is working with his spirit sword in the woods, then he heard a cry for help.  
  
"Help me! Please!" the voice called out.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm coming!'' Kuwabara shouted and ran into the woods.  
  
+What am I doing? I don't who's in trouble but I have to help! I have to+  
  
Kuwabara waited for another straggled cry, when he heard it he ran again, when he reached is destination he found Teta and a purple bubble-like sphere, and surrounded by demonic looking wolves. Kuwabara's heart skipped like it did when he met Botan and Yukina... but this jump felt more intense than the other two. He conjured up his spirit sword and attacked the wolves.  
  
"Be careful! Their salvia is acid!" Teta screamed.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" he shouted back, then he yelled in pain a the leader of the pack bit his arm, causing a mixed sensation of pain and burning.  
  
His eyes began to glow white as his body began to be engulf be his spirit energy, and explode destroying the wolves.  
  
"Amtsherusky..." Teta gasped. (nymph for- The devine one)  
  
After the explosion ended he fell to his knees. The bubble released Teta and she ran over to Kuwabara, she kneeled down by him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked as she traced her index finger up and down the side of his face.  
  
"Yeah...I am," Kuwabara said as he passed out.  
  
////After Kuwa passes out\\\\\  
  
Kuwabara finds himself in a bed, in the middle of the woods...with purple trees, teal grass, red-violet water, and green skies. His wound is wrapped up and Teta is sitting a the foot of his bed.  
  
"Thank you kind sir, for saving me from the Ratents." Teta said as she bowed her head.  
  
"It was nothing...I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, where am I?" he asked.  
  
"My personal...Eden as you humans would say. I'm Tetalineu, but you can call me Teta. Feel honored Kazuma Kuwabara, you are the first outsider to be allowed in here,"Teat said with a smile.  
  
"Really? Wow, and please just call me Kazuma. So you've been here by yourself?'' he asked.  
  
"Yes...but if you would like to stay I'd be happy to let you!" Teta exclaimed.  
  
"Sure!" he answered, as they both laughed.  
  
~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~  
  
+She really does care for me..+  
  
--Kazuma? Kazuma is everything alright?--  
  
==Teta...did you love someone but their sibling would kill you if you ever ..well..==  
  
--No...but I do love someone but I can't tell him.--  
  
==Why?==  
  
--Cause, he's in love with an Ice Apparition.--  
  
==Me?!==  
  
--I...I didn't say that!--  
  
==Teta..== Kuwabara walks up to her and takes her hand like he did before, ==would you...um== he couldn't finish he takes her hand and up gently kissed it.  
  
--Of course Kazuma. I will.--  
  
She hugs him, as Hiei and the others look on.  
  
"Kuwabara...Have you moved on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well I don't think Hiei would allow me to date his sister," Kuwabara smirked.  
  
"How did you find out!?" Hiei exclaimed and glared at Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
" ~sin-song~ Mind-reading, I also learned that with my training," Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Amazing, that the idiot made some improvements," a rather familiar cocky voice said.  
  
Kuwabara eyes flashed green as a small explosion happens next to...Shishiwakamaru(??).  
  
"Okay..maybe he's going to be a challenge," Sazuki said from behind his blue haired partner.  
  
"I know..he won't stand against my yo-yo's now," Link (??) whined.  
  
"Aww quit your whining," Chuu said in usual Austrian accented voice.  
  
"Umm..I...I believe that the barge has arrived," Teta said as hers and Kuwabara's embrace broke apart, except for one of their hands which held each other.  
  
The two walked passed the rest with a slight pink tinge to both their faces...although you couldn't see Teta's, you could her it in her voice.  
  
"There's something familiar about that hooded-fighter," Sazuki said.  
  
"Are you sure Sazuki?" Shishwakamaru asked.  
  
"Positively, I remember everyone I fought, and she seems like a nymph I fought several decades ago," Sazuki explained.  
  
"Ack, nymphs. Vile, repulsive, hideous, disgusting, rancid smelling creatures, neither human nor demon. I'm glad that they'll all dead. But if what you say is true Sazuki then we have to get rid of that hooded fighter,"Shishi said, unfortunately Teta and Kuwabara heard that.  
  
"She wasn't rancid smelling, her scent was sweet and lovley like lilac," Kurama interrupted.  
  
==Hush Teta, don't listen to them. I know that you're the most elegant, glamorous, beautiful, amazing person I've ever met.==   
  
Kuwabara tilts Teta's head up enough to give her a peck on her lips, but not let her hood fall off.  
  
--I..um...I guess you already know that I sorta kinda l..love you Kazuma.--  
  
==Yep, and I guess I have ever since I saw you, my heart jumped with so much force when I first saw you.==  
  
--I love you Kazuma.--  
  
==And I you Teta.And I you.==  
  
____________________  
  
There Chappy 2 kinda mushy I know but hey mushy is good...shoulda warned you it was also a romance fic huh? 


	3. Charcater Biosand help!

Okay this isn't a chapter this is an info page about several new character for some teams but I still need 1 person for the Togoru team , 3 for Chuu's team, and 3 for Sazuki and Shishi's team...why do I only need 1 for Togoru's team? There's a secret there. Please email me you character's bio and name so I can give you credit and thank you.  
  
From: StarFire  
  
Jin's new Teammates  
  
Name: Katherina WindStar Jinn   
  
Gender: Female  
  
height: 5'8  
  
Race: Wind Demon  
  
Hair color: Garnet red  
  
Eye Color: deep blue  
  
Skin tone: pale  
  
Clothes: Sliver/Blue top and pants with white snakes demon scale armor covering it.   
  
Hair Style: Braided with silver lace and goes half way down her back.   
  
Body type: medium build, and very slender.   
  
Weight: 150lbs.   
  
Weapons: two staffs each six feet long. One is silver with magical runes carved on it. Giving it high protective abilities, it keeps her safe from the following: fire, water, ice, mind control magic and lets her scan her opponent to see what they can do. The other is made from dragons bone and has spikes on it that have been treated with a powder that makes people act like five year olds.   
  
  
  
Techs: Tornado legs: same has Jin's fists can be used together for a better results. Winds of Healing: Can heal anything from paper cuts to lost body parts. Winds of Change: Winds that morphs demons or people into a multiple things such as helpful items, animals, and very weak fairies. The change depends upon her mood. She can reverse the change if she wants.   
  
Hurricane Storm Drain: A huge storm that sucks the sprit and life energy out of victims sending it into the earth. Also has Gail winds with lighting, and winds that take the form of Unicorns they purify what ever they touch, if your all bad you go up in smoke, if you have a heart you get knocked out and healed.   
  
  
  
Personality: Is very much like her older brother Jin, out going and fun loving. Loves to run a muck and creating havoc. Has been known to prank and draw on others with large markers. Likes fighting, flying, family and learning new techs. She loves Jin and thinks the world of him, he was the one who first showed her how to fight. And she has been grateful ever since, cause her parents won't let her study fighting until Jin stepped in. Has been known to beat up anyone who try's to hurt Jin. Won't kill unless they are trying to kill her, or have tried to hurt Jin.   
  
  
  
Reasons for Fighting: Wants to make Jin proud and get a place in the light for him and their family. Also wants to find out more about humans, finds them very interesting.   
  
  
  
Name: Pixx Otohime   
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 500  
  
Race Half Shadow demon half Fairy.  
  
Height: 5'10 when not using wings.   
  
Eye Color: Light blue  
  
Hair Color: dark green with silver tips  
  
Hair Style: left to hang free with hair sticks. (if you have played Legend of Mana, her hair style is like the female hero.)   
  
Clothes: Red firerat's top and pants with Mythril armor on both the   
  
top and bottom. And onyx bracelets on her arms, along with a  
  
Silver penguin pendent and chain, a Mythril head band.   
  
Shoes: silver boots with gold trim.   
  
Body type: Slim and petite   
  
Weapons: daggers, Shadow Sword, Fairie spear, Fairy flute.  
  
Techniques: Darkness Fairies, it use said sword) to send a blast of   
  
dark energy fairies at the victim. IceFairy: it calls The Queen of the Ice Fairies who blast to bits the victim with a massive ice attack.   
  
  
  
Shadowdoom, a massive of dark shadow darts that   
  
shreds the victim leaving them infected with a poison that  
  
will if untreated turn the victim into a mindless shadow   
  
demon.   
  
  
  
Personality: In battle silly and wacky, has fondness for drawing on others with markers. Can be so off the wall that few realize just how dangerous she is. Her thoughts are mostly always a jumble of "Yes, Mr. Wiggles we will have our revenge and no Mr. Wiggles we cannot kill everyone with in eye shot. Bad penguins! You cant have my sanity, I need it so I can sell it on E-bay along with my stupid conscience! Sugar is good, sugar is my friend, all who dare to take my sugar must die! Mr. Bunny Worth you may now have your carrots. I must have hot peppers! For hot peppers are my only reason for living, other than chicken wings and exct." It is impossible for anyone to read or control her mind in any way. She's always up to no good and very proud of it. Her joys in life are eating and drinking sugar in any form she can get. Along with munching on hot peppers and downing malt beverages and chicken wings. Hot peppers are her most fav thing, offering her a few and a high end drink will get you forgiven for most anything. Her biggest goal in life is to rule the world, to that end she got a beanie baby in her hero Mints likeness. (See Threads of Fate.) The stuffed Mint gives her advice and power ups, ranging form fire, water, and lighting magic to heals and cures. The Mint doll is really just an amplifier for her natural magic abilities but she doesn't see it that way. To her the Mint doll is Mint her self helping her take over the world.   
  
Likes Cats, nature, magical animals, treasure, relics, magic anything and teammates. Fairies, Toyno master of Ice, family, Mint, sugar and plotting and cute humans.   
  
Dislikes: People who stand in her way to world domination, people who dis Mint, people who piss her off, bakas, people who disrupt her eating, twisted killers, committees, and cheaters. Guys named Toguro they really piss her off. Quest demons, the tournament comity, and the rich criminals who gamble on it.   
  
  
  
The other Togoru's Teammate  
  
Mine:  
  
Name: Sirenniya  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: about the same hieght as Ani Togoru  
  
Race:Siren  
  
Hair: Purple  
  
Eyes: Silver  
  
Skin tone:Pale blue  
  
Clothes: Red cut-up shirt, blue, baggy, capris,silver,knee-high, scled boots, and wears a blue gauntlet on her right hand.  
  
Hair style: one braid around her head giving her a crown-like appeal, and the rest is down.  
  
Body type: simialr to Ani Togoru  
  
Weight:98 lbs  
  
Weapons:Her gauntlet has a built in beam shooter, and a red and silver  
  
dagger tied around her thigh.  
  
Techs: Spirit Crossbow- her arm is extended out and her hand in fisted up. Her fist acts like the center of the bow, the two other sides of the bow extend out from the fist, while a string of spirit energy forms with an arrow.  
  
Spirit Flare- flicks a small spirit ball and whne she wants it to explode she pulls her arm back quickly and sharply.  
  
Third eye- A spirit eye appears in the middle of her forhead emitting powerful spirit energy to go through her body making her almost unstoppable.  
  
Personality: She's very quiet, but she can never take anything serious, and whne she talks she'll usually talk in riddles. The only time she doesn't time she doesn't talk in riddles is when she is with her "boyfriend", Ani Togoru. She perfers to fight in her natural demon state; full red eye, fangs, spikes out of her shoulders, and two small raven wings pop out of her head; and perfers to walk aroung in her non-natural form.  
  
Team Urameshi  
  
Name:Teta  
  
Geneder:Female  
  
Height: a little shorter the Kuwabara  
  
Race:Nymph  
  
Hair: Orange and blue  
  
Eyes:Red  
  
Skin tone: light tan  
  
Clothes/Appearacne:NORMAL-Blue tank top and baggay, red pants and black boots with lime green and noen orange laces. (when she's the hooded fighter she wears a green cloak)  
  
NYMPH- She has the same outfit, but her eyes changes to purple, she gains fangs, gains a orange stripe across the bridge of her nose, ears become pionted, and she gets a tail. (the tail has a fin-like end)  
  
Hair Style:Short and spikey.  
  
Body type: Much like Kuwabara's only more femenim.  
  
Wieght: 120 lbs  
  
Weapons: If her cloak counts then that's it.  
  
Techs:Spirit Drop- A ball of spirit energy that falls the to ground, and travles out to a decide range by the users wants.  
  
Gates-Able to open into different demensions. White- allows whatever or whoever to come back fro entering the gate. Black- whatever or whoever that enters is killed right away.  
  
Dimond Pod- Allows her transformation to nymph form  
  
Spirit Bow and Arrow- Much like Storm of Tourment but uses spirit energy.  
  
Personality: Kind hearted, she doesn't like to kill. She can find the good in everyone, she loves to joke around. She will kill only in her nymph form and when she has to. Her boyfriend is Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
She is also the daughter of Yue, although she doesn't know it. Sazuki killed her mother, that's why he mistook her for the nymph he fought. 


End file.
